


Blessed by the Gods | Jultide

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: After Ragnars Death, Christmas, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Viking Christmas, Yuletide, traditional christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: Hlina celebrates Jul by bringing her family closer together.**In response to a Christmas prompt challenge: Prompt: Your OTP spend a Winter festival together**This is a scene for my Vikings fic 'Blessed by the Gods', and contains spoilers for that if you are a reader of it about where my OC ends up.
Relationships: Athelstan (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Bjorn (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ragnar Lothbrok/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Christmas Prompts 2020





	Blessed by the Gods | Jultide

**818, Kattegat, Denmark**

Hlina was in her own world as she patiently wove the straw into intricate horns. She had done this every year since she was a girl, all of them. For a moment she paused in her thoughts and let herself reflect on everything she had been through. She was forty now, the age her own parents had been when they had birthed her, shortly before they had both died. She had been a surprise, a late baby when they had begun to think the Gods would not bless them with anymore. None but Floki had survived into adulthood when Hlina was born. He had been thirteen when she had been born. She had been thirteen months when their parents had perished and she was raised in part by Floki, in part by Sigurd and Afhild Lothbrok.

Hlina thought about Ragnarsson. She could hear him wailing in the back of the hall with Lagertha, his mother. Hlina did not regret handing him over to Lagertha, the last piece of Ragnar. He would never know that Hlina was his real mother. He  _ could _ never know. Hlina had fulfilled the prophecy told to her by the Seer. She had given Ragnar a son, even if Ragnar had never met his youngest before he journeyed to Valhalla. There had been thirteen years between Hlina and her brother. There were thirty-four years between Ragnarsson and Björn, Ragnar’s eldest. They were less siblings and more strangers. Perhaps that was for the best given the child growing now in Hlina’s stomach, the one that would be her final according to the Seer. The one that belonged to Björn. There would be thirteen years between Hlina’s daughter Aethella and the baby due in the Summer.

Hlina’s fingers began to tremble as she stumbled in the threading of the goat. Hlina had never meant to be a mother. When she had been growing up she had always thought her purpose was to discover new lands. That was what she had always dreamed, the visions given to her by Mimir as a child of distant shores and different stars. She never thought she would bear one child, let alone four, plus the ones she had lost. Yet she had done. She had discovered new worlds, too. She had discovered England with Ragnar, Rollo and Floki. She had discovered Aethelstan. She had even married the Englishman. Hlina clenched her jaw as she thought about her dear Aethelstan. He had been dead now fourteen years and Hlina had still not entirely forgiven her brother for orphaning her children. Mjölnir had taken it in his stride and had grown to be the best of his father, and Aethella had Aethelstan’s gentle temperament. Hlina did not know how they would feel about her new pregnancy, nor her upcoming marriage. They liked Björn. He had been an important part of their life since they had been young. They were very good friends with his children. Would they want to share a sibling with them? 

Hlina’s head span with the confusion and the thoughts in her mind. She wished Ragnar was still here. He would know what to do. Or, would he? He would have probably taken his son and paraded him. Hlina would have been claimed by him. She would not have been free to allow herself to love again. She would not have been free to realise she had loved Björn since he had returned to Kattegat, a man. They were only three years different in age which had seemed such a stretch when they were young. Now she couldn’t imagine ever not allowing him in. That night in England had cemented years of unspoken feelings. 

Hlina continued to weave the Jul goat with persistent flame in her fingers. If she was to break the news to her children, she would at least ensure a hearty celebration first.

As if on cue, the doors to the hall opened and snow drifts flurried into the otherwise warm room. Hlina looked up from her place beside the fire in time to see Björn, Mjölnir, Hvitserk and Ubbe and half the men of Kattegat fighting with the fir as they dragged it into the room. With a great deal of effort and grunting, the fir was placed beside the fire and the men congratulated themselves. Hlina put aside her finished Jul goat and got to her feet to admire the offering. 

“It is strong this year.” She concluded as she ran her fingers through the branches. “It will keep our fires burning for more than the twelve days.” 

“Sif provided us well this year.” Björn smiled down at Hlina. He towered over her as his father and uncle had done. 

“We shall honour her well at the feast.” Hlina avoided Björn’s eye. She knew one look at him would cause her to let her guard down and her son was in the room. Björn seemed to realise and cleared his throat. 

“Mjölnir, Hvitserk…” Björn ordered in a loud, authoritative voice, “Gather the children. We need the gifts for the Gods before tonight's feast.” Björn ordered. “Ubbe, take some of these fine men and see about the boar hunt and the geese for tonight. We need a goat to sacrifice to Odin.” One by one the men exited on Björn’s orders. They didn’t mind. Jul was a big festival for the whole town and the excitement was shared by everyone. 

“Where is Lagertha?” Björn asked as he was left alone with his fiance. Hlina sat once more beside the fire and began to weave another goat. She had created hundreds already, but all of the children in Kattegat needed one each. 

“She was in the back with Ragnarsson.” Hlina avoided Björn’s eye. He knew full well the parentage of Ragnarsson, but all the same they did not like to discuss it. “But he seems to have been restless. She may have taken him for a walk.” 

“Good.” Björn sat beside Hlina and, putting a firm hand on her thigh, he kissed her heartily. Hlina sank instantly into the embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was a very good kisser. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered as they pulled apart. 

“You chose to sleep here.” Hlina reminded him with a small smile. 

“When will you tell Mjölnir and Aethella? I’m desperate to make everything official.” Björn stroked Hlina’s long, dark hair from her scarred face. 

“We are official.” Hlina argued. 

“You know what I mean.” Björn said carefully. They had been through Hel together, both of them, and had come out fighting. He had loved Hlina since he had been a boy. Now she was finally his and he thanked the Gods on a daily basis. 

Hlina blinked at him. He did not know about the baby in her stomach. She could easily tell him now, but he would continue to pressure her to tell her children everything. He had already told his own children and his ex-wife. She was more interested in Ubbe anyway. Hlina bit her lip and stroked his cheek. 

“Do you want me to tell them?” Björn asked, sensing her hesitation. 

“No.” Hlina said quickly. She swallowed. Mjölnir was a strong warrior, even at only sixteen, but he also had the sensitive soul of his father. Björn’s approach learned from his own father may not suffice. “They are my children. I should be the one to tell them.” 

“When?” Björn pushed. 

Hlina looked down at her lap. Her hand was naturally on her stomach, though Björn didn’t seem to notice. She did want to be a family. She missed having a real family. And she did love Björn. 

“Tonight.” She promised. “By the end of the first night of Jul we will be official.” She kissed him to seal the deal. 

And, as the Jul fir began to burn on the fire that it would fuel for the next twelve nights, they were. Aethella ran to Björn and hugged him tightly as soon as Hlina told her. He was bewildered, his ale horn nearly flying from his hand, but he smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

“Are you happy, mother?” Mjölnir said softly as Hlina smiled at Aethella and Björn. Aethella had gone thirteen years without a father. Finally she would have one. 

“Beyond happy.” Hlina reached out and took Mjölnir’s hand. “I miss your father every day, but I cannot dwell on the past and nor can you.”

“It’s not the past though, is it?” Mjölnir said sagely, his eyes wise. “You’ve known Björn longer than anyone.” He looked around the hall and then over to where Björn and Aethella were still embracing, wrapped as they were in thick, Jul furs. “He’s been more of a father to us than anyone.” Mjölnir squeezed his mothers hand. “We love him, and we love you.” 

“Thank the Gods for blessing me with you.” Hlina kissed her son on the forehead. He was a grown man now, sixteen years and ready to start his own family, but for these short months she would savour them all being a family. 

“‘Tis you who is blessed by the Gods, ma.” Mjölnir kissed her forehead back and smiled. Björn and Aethella joined them by the fire and Björn, for the first time in front of the children, put his arm around his fiancée. His family. He wouldn’t let this one go anytime soon. 


End file.
